


【Batfamily】冷

by Flyfeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, M/M, 這是一個怕冷的杰鳥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 所有人都知道，Jason很怕冷。





	【Batfamily】冷

**Author's Note:**

> 瞇著眼也許能看到AllJayAll？

大家都知道Jason怕冷。

 

第一個發現的當然是Alfred，如果你照顧一個經常性地隱瞞自己受傷的人，還把這個人從少爺照顧到老爺，那麼關於洞察力的練習簡直是無處不在。

 

他發現Jason總是貪戀待在浴室裡的時光，來自街頭的男孩在出了浴室後卻又有種難以言喻的羞愧。Alfred想讓男孩放輕鬆，想告訴他在Wayne大宅中他毋須為熱水擔心(蝙蝠俠每天晚上出勤的花費不知道是熱水的幾倍)，想告訴他別再戰戰兢兢，沒有任何人會來奪取他現在所擁有的一切。

 

但言語並不是一切。他知道這麼做無法放下少年心防，還可能會讓長期處於戒備狀態的少年更過意不去。

 

他能做的，只有加強浴室的暖氣系統，以及在Jason出浴室時提供恰到好處的熱茶。

 

***

 

Dick Grayson，前任羅賓，神奇男孩，蝙蝠俠的第一任助手，在制服這件事上真的覺得自己相當委屈。

 

說真的，他設計羅賓制服是給自己穿的，他哪知道之後會有這麼多小鬼也要穿上同樣的制服？他又不怕冷。好吧，他得承認他在設計制服的時候有點低估了高譚的寒冷和水氣，但他覺得很OK啊忍一下就過去了。所以說，他到底為什麼要接受來自Tim的責備和Damian的嘲笑？

 

Tim第一次找上他時，除了表達對飛翔Grayson的熱愛和逼他回去當羅賓之外，下一句就開始針對他的制服。

 

「我就不說你現在的制服了。」Tim一臉嫌棄地看著他身上的衣服。嗯？我的制服怎麼了嗎？Dick困惑地看著自己淺藍的連身衣，但Tim顯然沒有要解釋的意思，「那個羅賓制服是怎麼回事？你在想什麼蝙蝠俠又在想什麼？讓一個小男孩光著大腿在高譚的屋頂上玩跑酷？高譚的瘋子已經夠多了我們不需要增加戀童癖謝謝。」

 

Dick還沒來的及解釋他是他馬戲團時的習慣使然，Tim就接著說下去，「你現在單飛了知道要穿褲子了，為什麼不幫之前的羅賓買條褲子？上衣還是短袖？冬天？在高譚？」

 

好了這下Dick真覺得自己有理說不清，除了他一開始還對Jason有著地位被搶的小敵意，他根本百分之百贊成Jason換制服好嗎？他又不是沒看過跟在蝙蝠俠後面在寒風中瑟瑟發抖的小羅賓。這孩子也太怕冷了。

 

「我透過相機都能看見Jason在發抖好嗎？」

 

是啊他當然知道，可每當他建議Jason可以把制服改成長褲什麼的，心高氣傲不服輸的小羅賓便會殺給他一個『你這是瞧不起我嗎？』、『老子愛咋穿咋穿。』、『我什麼時候說過我怕冷了？』的眼神，然後在接下來的幾天夜巡中總是致力於衝到前方替大家擋風。

 

大夜翼也是無可奈何啊！

 

正在Target尋找特價品的平民小警察，邊走邊伸手摸過一排排的布料。這是Jason成為羅賓後他才養成的習慣，留意著有沒有什麼更保暖又適合戰鬥的布料，有的話就帶回去給Alfred讓他增加羅賓制服的禦寒性。

 

他不是那個能讓羅賓放下自尊心的人，沒關係，他還是有他能做的事。

 

***

 

Bruce頂著世界最佳偵探的名號，他當然知道他的新羅賓怕冷。

 

只是當他提出要不要修改制服時(Bruce至今都無法習慣Dick的審美，其實他才是最想要換掉羅賓制服的人。)，初來乍到的小羅賓鐵著臉一言不發地走掉，留下一頭霧水的蝙蝠俠。

 

這是個不的意思嗎？

 

Bruce很快就了解到，那是個加大加粗還換了字型的不。

 

作為獨生子的Bruce其實有點難理解這種兄弟之間互相較勁的關係，他知道Jason很在意Dick的看法， **在意過頭了。** 他一方面想要夜翼認同自己，另一方面又無時不刻地想超越他。Clark在側面了解他的煩惱之後(很顯然，Dick現在更傾向找他的兒時偶像傾訴煩惱。)笑著說Bruce你要一視同仁啊小男孩們很敏感的，幼崽之間都會想爭奪父母的注意力。

 

啥？他什麼時候淪落到需要一個種玉米的外星人來給他育兒建議？而旁邊那個親族之間沒有生育行為的亞馬遜人也點頭表示贊同。

 

等等，我才是那個養過孩子的吧！我 **並不需要** 你們兩個同情的眼神！給我收回去！

 

小羅賓拒絕改制服又不願意承認自己怕冷，老蝙蝠也不能強迫他改這樣好像自己是個 **過度保護青少女** 的父母，他完全不覺得自己與前面那串形容詞有任何相似之處。

 

心累的老蝙蝠只能著手研發更保暖防風的披風材質，讓他們在沒有遮蔽的屋頂上吹冷風時，他能夠把小羅賓納入自己的披風下提供一點暖意。以及讓Lucius開始新的一輪保溫瓶改革銷售，找出能夠讓Alfred準備的夜巡熱湯能夠有更好保溫效果的方法，讓Jason在他們中場休息時能夠喝到如同剛出爐的、熱騰騰的湯。

 

***

 

Roy知道Jason怕冷，從他們都還是小助手的時候就知道，因為他們都是制服單薄受害者協會的成員。差別只在於他的制服是他自己做的，自己造的孽自己擔；Jason的制服是他繼承來的，所以他同時也兼任Dick Grayson審美受害者協會的成員，雖然這個協會裡基本只有他一個人。

 

在少年泰坦的少年少女們多半都介於想自立與尋找自我的階段，因此大家也都柔軟地，沒有去戳破Jason怕冷又不願意表現出來的事。當然也有一部分的原因是他們以為自己的眼睛被迫接受刺眼的羅賓制服已經很悲慘了，完全沒想到有一天會有另一個倒楣蛋得穿上它。

 

他已經很可憐了，別再找他麻煩了。這是他們不約而同的想法。

 

當他們在冰天雪地中行走時，Roy無可避免地注意到現任羅賓踽步踽行地落在隊伍後方，試圖把自己裹在披風中尋求更多的熱度，看上去可憐兮兮的。而他相當確定上一次他們來到更冷的地方時，夜翼還笑著表演花式後空翻給他們看。

 

Roy搓搓自己的手臂走到Jason身邊，真的太冷了，但自己還有褲子。他摘下自己的黃色鴨舌帽逕自帶到Jason頭上，然後收穫了一枚來自羅賓的瞪視。

 

嗯，這很好，瞪人是現任羅賓的預設值，他要拒絕就會拿下來丟還給他。

 

他以前輩的身分壓了壓羅賓的腦袋，羅賓擺出了掏出蝙蝠標的預備姿勢，Roy想自己還是適可而止點好了。

 

「帽子給你了啊！說真的到底是誰規定超英一定要穿制服的？我們難道不能隨便找件普通衣服還穿就好了嗎？」

 

小羅賓沒有回話哼了一聲，風雪迷濛了他們的視線，但Roy覺得自己彷彿看見了，二羅賓難得的笑容。

 

更後來的後來，羅賓不再是羅賓，紅箭不再是紅箭，他們一起和星火組隊。拉薩路之池重新給了他生命，卻沒給他禦寒能力。長到一八三比大夜翼還高的他，依舊會為了寒冷而畏縮皺眉，差別只是他現在腦袋上有個頭罩擋著看不到。

 

飛船炸了，他們都不知道事情到底是怎麼變成這樣的，但事實就是他們只能三個人在天寒地凍之下窩在一個小帳棚裡過夜，直到日出再來思考解決辦法。

 

Jason把最裡面的位置留給星火，不為什麼，不管她是不是外星人都是女性，不論她多強悍在這種時候都應該要被尊重和禮讓。Roy是她男朋友，她睡在Roy旁邊也是理所當然的。

 

Roy完全能看懂Jason安排位置的套路，但看懂套路跟同意安排是完全不同的兩回事。他和星火說了兩句，然後彼此互換了位置。

 

「你在搞什麼，Harper？」Jason連眼睛都沒睜開問。

 

「Jason，我不怕冷，睡中間大家都比較舒服。」Kori溫柔地回答。

 

Jason爬起來瞪著Roy，誰會讓自己的女朋友睡在別的男人旁邊？在有選擇的情況下。

 

Roy聳聳肩，他搭檔過兩任前羅賓，早就對這種偽‧蝙蝠凝視免疫了，「Kori自己同意了，而且是你自己說在她眼中我們只是氣味跟型態。」

 

Jason還想繼續說，但他被Kori用外星怪力壓回睡袋裡，身後散發出來的溫暖熱度讓他捨不得離去，他在迷糊間和Roy拌了兩句嘴，便陷入了沉眠之中。

 

我真是個好朋友。Roy想。

 

***

 

Jason知道自己怕冷，怎麼可能有人不知道自己怕不怕冷？早年他還基於某種自尊心試圖隱瞞這件事，但在他死了又活之後對很多事情都看開了，他就是怕冷有啥好說的，這種刻在基因上的事他又沒辦法控制。更何況他現在又不是羅賓，不用穿那套蠢不溜丟的制服。不得不說替代品很聰明，至少他把制服改成長袖長褲了。Roy Harper這輩子有百分之九十的時間都是個話匣子，而且講的都是沒用的屁話。但他講了一句Jason無法反駁且最後身體力行的話，就是『誰規定超英一定要穿制服的？』。

 

對阿誰規定超英一定要穿制服的？他受夠這些花花綠綠五顏六色的制服了，他就想要個普通、平常、最好還能讓他夜巡完直接去買消夜的服裝。所以黑上衣、黑褲子、皮夾克，再簡單不過。

 

穿普通衣服最大的好處就是，衣服縫隙很多，冬天的時候可以在裡面塞暖暖包。當然也發生過他揍人揍到一半暖暖包掉出來的事情。但他會確保看見這幕的人會被紅頭罩揍到失憶。

 

Jason拿著他剛從Safeway買回來的食材和鳥寶寶指定品牌的漱口水跟肥皂走在街上，入冬的冷風刮在臉上讓Jason感受到了一絲刺痛。他皺起鼻子，有時候他真希望自己能夠待在天氣更好的地方，像是洛杉磯，可惜的是高譚就是這狗屎天氣，終日陰雨還一天到晚寒流。

 

他逼了門卡進到公寓裡騰出手拿鑰匙開門，然後發現他的茶几上有一小堆出門前還不存在的物品。

 

喔所以現在又到了這時候嗎？Jason瞪著那堆東西，他不確定他到底還要不要繼續為了『安全屋的秘密性』這種問題和蝙蝠相關人士置氣，顯然他們又再度攻破了他所有安全屋，但事實上他也知道他們所有人的安全屋，說起來好像也挺公平。

 

偉大的Dick Grayson發明了某種『季節送禮』並逼迫他所有的兄弟參與其中，這個活動顧名思義就是要在季節變換的時候送給彼此需要的東西。他已經準備好了給Dickie Bird的棉褲(讓他穿在制服外面，他覺得布魯德海文的女罪犯特別多應該都是衝著他的屁股)、給鳥寶寶的耳罩(他老抱怨耳朵這麼脆弱為什麼超英很少想到要包起來)還有給惡魔崽的小熊保暖睡衣(天啊他簡直迫不及待想看Grayson逼迫他穿上時的樣子)。

 

Jason把東西放下，坐到沙發上開始檢視那些禮物。Dick送了他花色不忍直視的豔麗厚襪子，很好這很Dick，但至少這是襪子，他穿在身上也沒多少人看得到。蝙蝠崽給了一罐Swiss Miss，還附贈紙條說希望他經痛時用的到。很好Jason現在決定要把那件小熊睡衣換成兔子的。Tim送他……一隻手套。

 

沒錯，只有一隻，左手。

 

Jason正在納悶這一隻手套到底是包裝的時候掉了還是最聰明的小鳥故意的時，他公寓的門被打開了，韋恩集團總裁泰然自若地走進Jason的安全屋，右手上套著一隻手套。

 

和Jason手上那隻花色一模一樣。

 

Jason挑眉看向他的手，再對上Tim的視線。他把手套拎在手上晃了晃，「這是什麼意思？」

 

總裁把圍巾掛在衣帽架上，故作憂傷地嘆了口氣，「你沒有自己想像的那麼聰明，大紅，」他走到Jason右邊的空位坐下，用自己即使剛從外面回來也很溫暖的左手握上Jason一入冬就常態性冰冷的右手，「你看，你這隻手哪需要手套？」

 

Jason笑了，他的鳥寶寶是個浪漫主義者。他舔了舔嘴唇說：「那我聰明的男朋友，你知道我現在想做什麼嗎？」

 

Tim看著他噘起嘴，「我覺得，你現在想給你聰明的男朋友一個吻。」

 

Jason沒有放開Tim握著他的那隻手，就著這個姿勢朝Tim的臉湊過去。

 

「沒錯。」

 

 

 

Fin.

 

我覺得我Tim的部分寫的最差......

 


End file.
